Fight for You
by MadeToBeBroken17
Summary: Happy endings aren't as simple as they seem. Sometimes, it takes hurt and betrayal to find them. LOE one-shot.


**Long time no posts! I'm SO SO SO sorry! **

**I literally have had no time to write and update :/ my AP bio homework is absolutely killing me and draining all my energy. Here's a oneshot since I'm at like a roadblock for Impossible to Find and I'm still decided what I want to happen next.**

**Enjoy!**

**oh btw, yes, it's another LOE.**

**xoxo**

She was desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her glistening eyes. There he was, the man of her dreams, her soulmate, her lover, and at the moment, the man she never wanted to see again. He was on his knees, tears streaming down his face, not even attempting to hide his emotions, begging for forgiveness.

It seemed like a moment straight out of movies and books. Guy cheats on girl, girl is heartbroken, guy does something sweet and pleads for her to take him back, girl does, they live happily ever after. Only this was so much more complex than that.

Joe had cheated on Lilly. That was simple. The bigger problem was the hidden messages behind everyone one of his actions that stabbed right through her. With every action, every word, he threw one of their memories away.

* * *

She had caught him kissing a brunette (oh right, his _ex_) at the place she and him had shared their first kiss.

_She was running as fast and far as she could. Her tears were blinding her, and she didn't know where to go. Her dad was wasted again and had beaten her mom for the fifth time that week. She let her feet carry her until she had no strength to carry on. She collapsed onto the sand and leaned against a nearby rock, her arms hugging her knees. She found she had subconsciously run to "their spot." Her best friend, also known as her boyfriend, had discovered this corner of the crowded beach where no one ever came near. There were large boulders and rocks scattered throughout the area, and the water was always crystal clear and a gorgeous shade of turquoise, as if it was straight out of a postcard. It was a wonder why no one was ever there. _

_Lilly heard footsteps and felt the sand beneath her shift as someone sat down next to her. A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her fragile body and she buried her face in his chest and kept crying. Joe didn't care that his shirt was getting soaked, all that mattered was that Lilly was upset and he needed to fix that. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered, "Shh Lilz, everything's alright. Shh," over and over again. She eventually ran out of tears and stopped crying and the two of them just sat there in the same position, silence filling the air around them._

_Without warning, Lilly jumped up and faced him, with her hands on her hip. Joe shot her a questioning look, and she just slightly smiled and said, "Might as well make the best of our time together, since we're already out here." Joe smiled, but it faltered a bit. She could tell he thought she was a little crazy, the sudden mood change. She answered his thoughts. "Joe, I'll deal with that at home. I know just what to do. I want to make the most out of our time." He smiled and got up and ran with her into the water. They splashed each other, playing in the water, laughing uproariously when out of nowhere, he picked her up by her waist. _

_She giggled. "Joe. What are you doing?"_

_He set her down but left his arms in place. He looked straight into her eyes, which matched if not outshone the color of the ocean surrounding them. Without any hesitation he leaned down and kissed her. She smiled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around her neck. It was their first kiss, and it couldn't have been more perfect._

It certainly wasn't their first fight, but it was definitely the worst.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing! The kiss meant nothing! Just like all those gifts you gave me."

_It was the first time Joe was going on tour without her, and she gave him a present the day he left. They both cried and hugged for an eternity, until the rest of the Jonas family grew restless and honked at them. He later opened it right before their opening concert. It was a photograph of them two. Lilly was on his back with her legs straight out and arms wrapped firmly around him. He could remember the exact date it was taken, October 19, 2009 at one of their photo shoots. It was a candid shot; the couple were just messing around and the photographer managed to capture the perfect shot of them laughing, Joe almost toppling over. It was in a plain, solid black frame that Lilly had written on in silver sharpie: 'For you to look at when things get rough, to remember that I'm always here for you, forever and always. I love you" with her loopy signature next to it. He kept it on his bunk with him on the tour bus, and when he finally arrived home, he always kept it on his bedside table. _

"You're completely overreacting! You always do! Like the whole deal with Matt."

_Matt had been the biggest jerk you could think of to Lilly. He harassed her, annoyed her, and everything in between. One day, Lilly (who was known to have a short temper) completely blew up launched herself at Matt. She whipped off her heels, took off her earrings, and got into a full on fist fight with him. Joe shortly broke through the crowd and broke the two up, but not before slamming Matt against the lockers by the collar, warning him to leave Lilly alone. This was when he finally had the guts to talk to her. This what initiated their friendship. This is what started it all._

* * *

Joe had done some pretty screwed up things, but he had never screwed up this badly. He cheated on Lilly on their three year anniversary.

Lilly was hoping for a really romantic date. Of course, she would've even loved just spending the day sitting on her couch, as long as she was with him. But if it was anything compare to their last anniversary, she knew it would've been _amazing._

_"Where are you taking me Joe? And why are we so dressed up?" She questioned as she aimlessly felt around, for she was blindfolded. She was wearing a light teal chiffon gown (think Alicia Keys's 2009 Oscar's gown, but in light teal) and dark teal peep toe pumps, and he was suited in classic tux. He just chuckled and replied, "You'll see. Now stop waving your arms around. You're going to knock something or somebody out."_

_She knew she had been defeated and just sighed. When they arrived to their destination, she gasped. They were at their country club (both families were members), but they were the only ones. Joe had rented the entire place out for them. They had a delicious dinner when he stood up and said, "Now it's time for the best part." _

_Joe led her towards the pool, and when they stepped out, her hands flew to her mouth and she stopped dead in her tracks. The pool had been covered with glass, so the shimmery blue surface was still visible, while lights beneath the glass along the sides of the pool were illuminating. Twinkling lights were draped throughout the trees, hanging over the whole scene. On the glass was a bench, a lone chair, and a guitar on a stand. The surface was scattered with rose petals. The whole seen was gorgeous and straight out of a fairytale. It was perfect._

_They walked to the seats, and picked up the guitar and faced Lilly. "I wrote this about you, for you, so..yeah." He said nervously. She giggled as he started strumming chords. He played "When You Look Me in the Eyes" for you, and she was basically in tears. Happy tears. The rest of the night was absolutely the best night of their lives. They spent it sitting in each others arms, talking, laughing, just together. It was all they could ask for._

Lilly was planning on surprising Joe, but instead, she was the one who got the surprise. She saw him standing in the water, the _exact _spot her and Joe had been on their kiss. She threw a rock at them which landed a couple feet from them before turning around and sprinting as fast as she could. The splash startled the two and Joe caught a glimpse of long, flowing blonde whipping around haphazardly around a figure that was running away. That was all he needed to see to know she had caught him.

* * *

They were standing in their spot, him on his knees, her with her head turned slightly to the side to hide her tears.

"Lilly, please. I'm begging you it all was a huge mistake. I love you with everything in me."

"Then why'd you do it?"

"It was a mistake! I was stupid and weak and I wont ever let it happen again!"

"Why Joe? On our anniversary? Really?" Her tears were running freely down her face and she had no intention of stopping them anymore. His face was also flooded with tears.

"Lilz, you know I love you. You've always been the one, the one who understands me, who I want to be with forever!"

Millions of thoughts were going through Lilly's head. 'Should I take him back? Should I not? Should I forgive him? Will he do it again?'

"Lilz, if you don't want me back just say it. You've interrogated me, you've yelled at me, but you haven't told me you hated me. Just tell me and I'll leave."

She couldn't look him in the eyes. She knew if she did, she'd cave in the blink of an eye.

"Please, Lillian Anne Truscott. You ARE my everything. Absolutely and completely."

It had just started pouring rain, and they were getting drenched, but that didn't bother them.

This was tearing him up inside. Knowing that she might tell him to go for good. Tell him it was over. That she was no longer his. He couldn't, no, he _wouldn't_ let that happen.

This was ripping her into shreds. She wanted to let him back in, to fall into his comforting, secure arms again. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't let herself fall again.

This wasn't like those movies; they weren't about to get their happy ending. It was about to crash around their shoulders, and disintegrate into dust.

"Joe, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. But I can't do this anymore. I just can't." She was now shaking violently, her tears rushing down like a river that had just broken through a dam, mingling in with the rain.

He felt his heart sink and shatter as hers did the same. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"I love you, Joe. I always have, I always will. But I just can't handle this anymore."

And with those final words, she turned and left a shocked, broken Joe, still on his knees, soaking in the rain.

No matter what, though, they thought about each other every waking moment. Lilly knew she had just pushed her soulmate out of her life, but she still hoped and prayed that he would come back for her, so they could have their happily as planned.

As for Joe, he would give her some space and time to think. But there was no doubt, he'd be back. He was ready to fight for her until there was nothing left to fight for.

**I hope you like it!**

**I guess this could expand into a story, but I'm still thinking about it. What do you think?**

**Please revieww! They seriously make my day :)**


End file.
